Come with me
by Amanda Strange
Summary: In Banora, Zack runs into Genesis in the factory and something intresting happens that he would never have expected. Excuse misspellings. and leave me a review HIATUS


A/N~ I got this idea when I played Crisis Core, It was one of my favorite parts of the game. I hope you enjoy it. As much as I will writing.  
And please forgive me for not doing this correctly but I don't remember the loveless poems so I am going to use lines from my own poetry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The apples were....purple? Or was that blue? Indigo? Whatever, either way it was freaking weird. Along with the trees they grew on, yeah they were pretty and all but weird. Zack wasn't used to anything like Banora. Gongaga was a tropical paradise, unlike Banora, which more like the traditional sense of a village. Just way smaller and really....quiet.

As Tseng checked out the Rhapsodos home Zack went to the old abandoned factory down the dirt path. Weird, wasn't this road blocked off earlier? Whatever, less trouble, less work. Thats what Dad always said. He got the strangest feeling he was being watched, although he kind of always got that feeling.

He saw the Factory and the door was wide open. Maybe a fiend found out how to open the door and was hiding in there. He'll take care of it though. He just hoped he didn't run into Genesis while he was there. He was no match for Genesis. He already knew he would lose horribly lose to him in a fight. So he won't try his luck.

Well he didn't see or hear any signs of a fiend in here. This place smelled weird too, like his grandmothers house, Cabbage and mildued wood. Ew. Zack saw stairs through an employee entrance, Maybe it lead to a main office or something. Maybe he would find something useful. He found a main off but not much to go on, just some old transfer orders and supply orders. Nothing helpful what so ever.

Then Zack got a strange feeling like someone was behind him.

"Find anything useful?" A voice that did not belong to Tseng whispered into his ear. Zack went for his sword as quick as he could but his wrist was grabbed and he was twisted around to face Genesis, the one Zack so desperately didn't want to run into.

"I..I'm n-not here to fight, you." Zack tried to reason as Genesis bent him backward on the desk. He was a little too close for Zacks comfort. "Wha-what are you doing?"  
Zack asked getting slightly scared.

Genesis smirked." Nothing, just going to have some fun." Then he ripped Zacks shirt from his body and slammed him completely back on the desk and rid Zack of his sword, remaining armor, and the rest of his weapons and then his pants and boxers.  
"We are going to have alot of fun." Zack knew exactly what Genesis meant and started thrashing agaisnt him.

"NO! LET ME GO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before Genesis gagged him with a strip from his shirt. and then tied his hands together. He screamed but they were muffeled by the gag. Genesis shushed him in a gentle way.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise, I am just going to make both of us feel very good." Then he began kissing up his chest catching one of the pink, pert nipples. He lapped at it and nibbled on a little. Earning a slight gasp from his victim. he ran his already ungloved hands down Zacks sides and cupped his butt as he slid him closer to the edge of the desk and ground his hips into Zacks causing delightful friction. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Now I'm going to uncover your mouth, you won't scream will you?" Zack tried kicking him but Genesis just grabbed them and wrapped them around his waist.

"Fumfph mouuph." Zack yelled from behind the gag and tried head butting Genesis in the face but missed. Genesis sighed and decided not to remove it yet.

"How rude." Genesis said as he slid down Zack's body and nuzzeled the half hard member. He looked up at the anger filled eyes looking down at him, but there was something else there, other than anger, alittle bit of fear and lust. Exactly what he was looking for. The he swollowed Zack to the hilt and immediately sucked and licked at the fevered flesh now rapidly frowing harder inside his mouth. As he bobbed his and closed his eyes he heard the raven haired boy beneath him try to stifle his moans desperately but was thwarted as Genesis sucked harder and bobbed faster as he tensed with his pending climax and exploded inside his mouth as he screamed.

Genesis spit Zacks cum onto his stomach and backed away from him. He admired his work as he studied the panting and flustered boy lying on the desk before him, obvious he was still coming down from his orgasm. Genesis began unclasping the buckles on his coat and let it fall from his broad shoulders and hit the floor with a small thud, never taking his eyes from the flushed boy on the desk who was now watching him with obvious lust in his eyes, some of the anger gone now. Genesis smirked at him as he removed his black turtle neck revealing beautifuly flawless procelin skin, perfectly toned six pack abs, and masculine chest, with still effeminate sides, waist, and hips.

Zack moaned loudly at him, trying to rub the gag off with his shoulder but not succeeding in the slightest. Genesis chuckled and approached him seductively swaying his hips as he moved. "Do you want that taken off?" He asked huskily receiving a frantic nod from the boy. He smiled and reached behind Zacks head and untied the knot. The gag fell free from Zacks face and he immediately took a deep breath through his mouth. "What else do you want, Zack?" he asked as he ground their pelvis' together. Careful of the still wet cum on Zacks stomach.

Zack threw his head back and moaned even louder as a became hard again. "I want you! Please!" Genesis came to his ear, licking the shell, nibbling on the lobe and sucking belowand around the ear.

"Where do you want me?" He ground the pelvis' harder,

"Inside! Unh! Please! More" Zack cried as he writhed for more contact, more friction.

"Very well." Then the red head dipped three fingers into the cum on the writhing boys stomach and reached down to his entranceand inserted a finger, going as deep as it would in the tight crevice. Zack moaning and wanting more, the second finger inserted. Scissoring and searching for that one spot that make Zack scream and after a little more searching he knew he found it after zack screamed his name and inserted the third and last finger. Teasing that spot and making Zack scream for more. Finally, after what felt like an eternity and Zacks entrance completely and perfectly stretched, Genesis removed his fingers. In the process, earning a cry of loss from the puppy.

As Genesis unzipped his now much too tight pants and releasing his engorged weeping cock, Zack tried untying his hands. Genesis watched him try and was amused, Zack wouldn't do very well in a hostage situation, he was very sure of that. But he could see that Zack was desperate to get his hands free. "If I untie you, can I trust you?" Zack nodded and Genesis untied immediately grabbed Genesis' hair and smashed there lips together. Slightly surprised, Genesis couldn't wait anymore,quickly coating himself in more cum, and slammed into Zack, not giving him anytime to get used to him, he began moving, in and out, earning high pitched moans and screams Genesis shoved his tongue into Zacks mouth, mimicking his actions below with his tongue, then sucking on Zacks tongue as he moved faster and harder inside of Zack, hitting his prostate dead on everytime.

"Ahh! Genesis! Don't....Stooop! Please!" zack slightly whispered against Genesis' lips.

"I'm not going to baby." Genesis whispered as he pounded even harder into the writhing body beneath him and lick his lips and kissed down his jaw down to his neck, sucking, biting, and kissing on his pulse, after he was sure he left a mark he bit down hard on Zacks neck, Drawing blood a lustful moans from the boy. Both of them getting closer and closer to their much awaited climax, Genesis kissing Zack one last time before they both came together. Both letting out loud moans into each others mouths, Zack releasing on both of their bare stomachs and Genesis releasing inside the boy.

Both SOLDIER's tired and worn out Genesis whispered into Zacks ear. "Come with me. Help me in my mission." He looked into Zacks tired eyes with hope, and Zack nodded, smiling at him, Genesis returning his smile and passionately kissing him. Then both fell into a deep sleep (on the floor) In each others arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well there you go, tell me if it needs more chapters. Leave me a review. 


End file.
